MUJHE TUJHSE HAI KITNA PYAAR
by Shah khanam
Summary: ISHYANT BASED LOVE STORY


**It's a os on dushyant and ishita.. plz read and review.**

_One day in bureau..ishita was walking here and there..divya went to her._

_Divya: kya hua ishita.. pareshan kyu ho?_

_Ishita: nahi yaar wo.. dushyant sir hai na…mujhse baat nahi kar rahe hai._

_Divya: kyu kya hua?_

_Ishita: pata nahi kya hua hai.._

_Divya: to pucho nah… _

_Ishita: ha lekin wo abhi taka aye nahi. Hai.. tum kuch madad karo na plz.._

_Divya: sochne do… hmmm. Idea. And she whispered something in ishita ears.._

_Ishita: kya?_

_Divya: haan g ye idea try karo sir maan jayenge.. _

_Ishita: parr.. wo.. kahi.. divya cutted her_

_Divya : par var kuch nahi.. tum yahi karo jo mene bataya hai._

_Ishita: ok but wo maan to jaenge na?_

_Divya: bilkul manenge wese bhi divya jo idea deti hai wo kabhi fail nahi hota…_

_Ishita: chalo dekhte.._

_Divya: okk_

_And they start their file work….after some time.. dushyant.. and kavin came into bureau…and both wished everyone presented in the bureau..but dushyant doesn't wish ishita and went to her desk silently… ishita became shocked at his behavior…everyone saw this and became confused.._

_Kavin went to dushyant…_

_Kavin: dushyant…. Suno ..mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai_

_Dushyant: hmm bato?_

_Kavin: wo mujhe ye puchna tha ki tumne sabko wish kia but ishita ko wish nhi kia?_

_Dushyant: acha… wo ..kyu usne tumse kuch kaha hai?_

_Kavin: nahi… lekin bureau me sabko pata hai ki tumne ishita ko chodhkar sabko morning wish ki hai.. batao tumne use kyu nahi kia?_

_Dushyant: ha mene nahi kia kyuki me use gussa hu..and ab me use kabhio baat nahi karunga wo samajhti kya hai apne aap ko.. ha nhi to.._

_Kavin: bato to sahi hua kya hai.?_

_Dushyant tum use hi jakar puch lo na ..wo bata degi..tumhe..sab._

_Kavin: theek hai nahi batana hai to mat batao as you wish.. me to bas ek dost hone ke naate jaanna chah raha tha but shayd tum mujhe apna dost samajhte hi nahi..hunh..bye..and sorry for disturbed you…saying this he went from there._

_Dushyant: are yaar suno to…but kavin didn't listen to him.. he went to kavin._

_Dushyant in his mind: ye bhi naaraz ho gya..ab ise kese manau…after some time…in lunch.._

_Divya told everyone._

_Divya: sir kal mera didi ki sagai hai to plzz aap sab log jaroor aaiyega.. all said: okk hum jaenge.._

_And dushyant wants to talk with kavin but kavin didn't replied him.._

_Dushyant: hey bhagwaan ab kya karu.? …chal beta dushyant kal ka wait kar… and saying this he went from there._

_In evening all officers went from..when dushyant went to into parking area and took his start driving...and when he saw ishita was walking alone on the road..dushyant saw her and went to her and ask her _

_Dushyant: ishita tum walk karke kyu jar hi ho tumhari car kaha hai?_

_Ishita saw him and tears came into her eyes finally her dushu was talking with her.._

_Ishita doesn't reply him.. and start walking..again…but dushyant held her wrist.._

_Dushyant: mene tumse kuch pucha hai jawab do.._

_Ishita: wo meri car kharb ho gyi hai.._

_Dushyant: okkk.. chalo me tumhe drop kar deta hu.._

_Ishita: nahi aap jaiye me chali jaungi .._

_Dushyant: mene kaha aao mere sath its an order._

_So ishita came into his car..and dushyant start driving… while driving..dushyant start the music _

_player..and a song started.._

**Aai Meri Subah Haste Hasate  
Boli Aankhen Tere liye Sandesha hai  
Haan hai  
Jaagi aankhon ko bhi sapna milega  
Koi khushi aane ka bhi andesha hai  
Haan hai**

**Aan haaan**  
**Gulabi si subah**  
**Aan Haan**  
**Sharabi si hawaa**

**Bheegi si bhaagi si**  
**MEre bazuo mein samaye**  
**Soti si jaagi si**  
**Koi prem dhun woh sunaye**

**Bheegi si bhaagi si**  
**MEre bazuo mein samaye**  
**Soti si jaagi si**  
**Koi ram dhun woh sunaye**

**Raahein waahein bole baatein rumani**  
**Aao Baitho suno baatein kahani hai**  
**Haan hain**  
**Tazzi tazzi lage humko rozana**  
**Teri meri baatein yun to purani hai**  
**Haan hai**

**Aan haaan**  
**Khayalon se paale**  
**Aan haaan**  
**Yeh zindagi chale**

**Bheegi si bhaagi si**  
**MEre bazuo mein samaye**  
**Soti si jaagi si**  
**Koi prem dhun woh sunaye**

**Bheegi si bhaagi si**  
**MEre bazuo mein samaye**  
**Soti si jaagi si**  
**Koi ram dhun woh sunaye**

**Meri aankhon ki Syaahi**  
**Piya deti har gawaahi**  
**Mein pyasi thi nirashi**  
**Tu pani ki surahi**

**Meri aankhon ki Syaahi**  
**Piya deti har gawaahi**

**Tujhe dekha to khila hoon**  
**Teri chahat mein dhula hoon**  
**Mile Mandir Mein jo**  
**Mein to tujh mein yun mila hoon**

**Meri aankhon ki Syaahi**  
**Piya deti har gawaahi**  
**Meri aankhon ki Syaahi**  
**Piya deti har gawaahi**

**Aan haaan**  
**Dhundhe na abb koi**  
**Aan haaan**  
**Mein khoya Tu Khoyi**

**Bheegi si bhaagi si**  
**Mere bazuo mein samaye**  
**Soti si jaagi si**  
**Koi prem dhun woh sunaye**

**Bheegi si bhaagi si**  
**Mere bazuo mein samaye**  
**Soti si jaagi si**  
**Koi ram dhun woh sunaye**

_and after some time they went to ishita home…ishita came outside the car..and want to asked dushyant to came inside…but dushyant drove..his car.. before ishita could asked him anything,.. ishita was feeling hurt.. and tears came into her eyes._

_**Next day in divya home: **_

_Divya di's engagement start..and now they were doing fun..and suddenly lights gets off. And on the stage a girl was standing…she was none other than our cute ishita..she was wearing a golden plus blue lehnga.. and was looking very pretty..dushyant was staring at her continuously.. everyone saw this and smirked.._

_And ishita start dancing on a song…_

**Sakhiya re sakhiya re meethi meethi batiya re  
Sakhiya re sakhiya re ohhhh  
Sakhiya re sakhiya re katti nahi raahiya re  
Sakhiya re sakhiya re ohhhh**

**Do dilon ki doori musjhse sahi na jaye**  
**Dil tere ek pal kahin na chain mujhko aaye**  
**Jawaan is dhadkan ki betaabi ka aab karnaa ha izhaar**  
**Na jaane tu na jaane yaar mujhe tujhse hai kitna pyaar 2**

**Do dilon ki doori musjhse sahi na jaye**  
**Dil tere ek pal kahin na chain mujhko aaye**  
**L.y.r. .com**  
**Jawaan is dhadkan ki betaabi ka aab karnaa ha izhaar**  
**Na jaane tu na jaane yaar mujhe kitna hai tujhse pyaar 2**

**Aarzooo aarzoo bas teri aarzoo 2**

**Sakhiya re sakhiya re meethi meethi batiya re**  
**Sakhiya re sakhiya re ohhhh**  
**Sakhiya re sakhiya re katti nahi raahiya re**  
**Sakhiya re sakhiya re ohhhh**  
**Lyrics from**

**Kya zameen aur kya falak hai**  
**Har jagah tera aks hai**  
**Khwaabo nmein yaadon mein kya hai**  
**Sirf teraa aks hai**  
**Dard doondhe hai teri hi chaahton ki** dastaan  
Tu** nahi paas to jeena hai bekaar**

**Na jaane tu na jaane yaar mujhe tujhse hai kitna pyaar 2**

**Aarzooo aarzoo bas teri aarzoo 2**  
**[Dhola re dhola, Dhola re dhola**  
**Dhola re dhola, Dhola re dhola ]2**

**[Zindagi to kat rahi bas tere ehsaas mein**  
**Bas teri tishnagi hai in labon ke pyaas mein ]2**  
**Saare armaoon bol dungi roobaro jab ayega**  
**Jaane ja tujhse hi karna ikarar**

**Na jaane tu na jaane yaar mujhe tujhse hai kitna pyaar 2**

**Aarzooo aarzoo bas teri aarzoo 2**

**Sakhiya re sakhiya re meethi meethi batiya re**  
**Sakhiya re sakhiya re ohhhh**  
**Sakhiya re sakhiya re katti nahi raahiya re**  
**Sakhiya re sakhiya re ohhhh**

_All claps for her performance…and dushyant was smiling…ishita went to him..but dushyant turned to other side…ishita held his hand and turned him towards her.._

_Ishita: I'm sorry dushu plzzz maaf kardo na.._

_Dushyant doesn't reply her..and start going from there..ishita felt bad.. then she sad : agar aap naraz rahenge to mere zine ka kya faida..isse accha to mai marr…..but stopped by someone..when she..saw dushyant has been put his hand on her mouth._

_Dushyant: aaj to bol dia aisa aaj ke baat kabhi mat bolna samjhi …and nahi kabhi marne ki baat karna.._

_Ishita: to fir aap mujhse naarz kyu the…and na hi mujhse baat kar rahe the aap ko to pata hai nah ki me aapse baat kiye bina nahi reh sakti….ab toh aap naraz nahi honge nah kabhi bhi mujhse?_

_Dushyant: nahi kabhi nahi hunga tumse naraz and I'm sorry too…to hurt you..and they hugged each other…everyone..said: ohooooo…then ishyant separated..and blushed..dushyant went to kavin: sorry yaar ab to maaf kardo._

_Kavin: me to naraz nahi hu tumse me to bas tumhe realize karana chah raha tha ki ishita se naraz mat ho._

_Dushyant: tu pakka naraz nhi hai..?_

_Kavin: nahi yaar..and he hugged himmand dushyant also hugged him back.._

_And now divya said: sab ek dusre ke gale lag rahe hai mujhe koi kuch nhi keh rha mene itna help ki…hunh jao.,me kisi se bhi baat nahi karti…ishita went to her..and hugged..her..and said: thanku divya tum na hoti to me dushyant ko kese mana paati… thanku yar…I'm so luckiest person who have a friend like you..and divya also hugged her.._

_And after some time…party was over and everyone start leaving…and dushyant went to ishita..: chalo me tumhe drop kar deta hu.._

_Ishita: okkk_

_They went to his car dushyant start driving his car and start the music player..and the song was playing…and both felt embarace and uncomfortable after listening the song.. ishita want to change the song..but dushyant stopped her,.._

_Dushyant: rehne do nah acha song hai…and ishita stopped but she was biting her lips..when dushyant saw this he smile and smirked..and said: lips bite karna band karo..warna..mujhe kuch kuch hota hai…hearing this ishita face turned into crimson red.._

**Bheege hont tere, pyaasa dil mera**

**Lage abrr sa haan mujhe tan tera**

**Jamke barsa de mujhpar ghataayein**

**Tuhi meri pyaas tu hi mera jaa**

**Kabhi mere saath koyi raat gujaar**

**Tujhe subah tak main karu pyaar ha**

**Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh**

**Saansein aanch teri, tan aag tera**

**Chhine nind meri lute chain mera**

**Kaala jaadu karein lambe baal tere**

**Aankhein jhil teri ? laal tere**

**Kabhi mere saath koyi raat gujaar**

**Tujhe subah tak main karu pyaar oh**

**Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh, oh ho oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh**

**Aankhein keh rahi, jo na ham kahe**

**Use sun le tu jo na lab kahe**

**Tu na soye aaj, main na sou aaj**

**Tujhe dekhu aaj, tujhamein khou aaj**

**Kabhi mere saath koyi raat gujaar**

**Tujhe subah tak main karu pyaar**

**Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh**

**Bheege hont tere, pyaasa dil mera**

**Lage abrr sa haan mujhe tan tera**

_After vsome time dushyant parked his car on the side of the raod.._

_Ishita: aapne car kyu rok di..?_

_Dushyant: bas kuch kehna tha_

_Ishita: kya?_

_Dushyant: I LOVE YOU..and he start moving his face toward ishita… and when ishita became nervous..and dushyant touched her lips..softly.. and start kissing her…ishita became shocked but after some time..she also responded back…and after 10 min they separated..and dushyant said: thanku for coming into my life..and hugged her..ishita said : same for you and hugged him back..and again dushyant start driving and drop ishita to her home..and went to his home..waiting for the bright future of themselves..for their happy life.._

**A/N: SO GUYS ****how was the story plzz… read and review..PLZZ**


End file.
